The present invention pertains to a strap dispenser. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an outer flange anti-rotation system for a strap dispenser for plastic or metal strap in coil form.
Coil dispensers are used as a source or supply of coil material for many strapping operations. Coil dispensers can be free-standing, supported on carts or mounted to strapping machines. The coiled material is mounted on the dispenser so as to rotate to pay out strap.
In many mounting configurations, dispensers have an outside flange, which is that flange that resides on the outside or accessible side of the dispenser. In some configurations, the outside flange remains inaccessible, but is that flange that is removed from the dispenser to replace the strap material coil. In such arrangements, the outer flange rotates with payout of the material. That is, as the coil rotates to payout strap (the coil is mounted on a shaft that rotates when strap is called for and stops—brakes—when strap is no longer called for), the outer flange rotates with the coil. However, when a brake is applied and the shaft stops, inertia may induce the coil and outer flange to continue to rotate.
Present flange-retaining arrangements use a nut or threaded element that is threaded onto a central shaft and snugged against the flange to prevent the flange from rotating. However, if the coil and the flange do in fact rotate relative to the shaft, the flange retaining nut can tighten or loosen and either over-tighten the nut or allow the flange to loosen depending upon which direction the coil rotates to payout strap.
One way in which the over-tightening or loosening of the nut (and flange) has been overcome is by attaching a rigid steel finger to the outer flange to lock into supports that are fixed to an inner flange. Another way is by passing a pin attached to the inner flange through the outer flange. While these configurations function acceptably, there are a limited number of angles at which the outer flange can be installed onto the dispenser.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dispenser outer flange anti-rotation system. Desirably, such a system is readily installed onto and removed from the dispenser to allow easy strap coil replacement. More desirably, such a system allows for installation of the flange onto the dispenser at any of a number of angular locations.